


A Quiet Moment

by vaderina



Series: Prompt Fills [16]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Dark!Newt, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Percival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaderina/pseuds/vaderina
Summary: For anon's prompt over on tumblr: Dark!Newt doting on pregnant!Graves





	1. Chapter 1

“I didn’t hire the best help money could afford just to have you washing dishes the muggle way,” Newt’s voice was warm but firm from the doorway. Percival turned from the sink to smile at him, hands covered in bubbles.

“You’re back,” he breathed and relished as Newt closed the distance between them. One hand curled around the back of Percival’s neck to pull him in for a kiss while the other rested on his swollen stomach.

“I told you I’d be home shortly after dinner,” Newt murmured against warm lips. Percival pulled away with a light laugh and swept a finger against Newt’s nose to leave a small trail of bubbles. Their giggles filled the room, Newt cradled Percival from behind to press kisses to his neck and cheek as the other man turned to try and steal a kiss for himself. After a moment Percival grabbed his hands and pulled them around his waist, content in the way Newt’s hands gently roved over the bump. It was inevitable that Percival’s eyes slipped shut and he hummed in quiet contentment.

“They’re searching for you, you know,” Newt’s voice was low in his ear.

“Let them, they can’t take me,” Percival replied with ease. After everything he’d been through he did not have the slightest wish to return to those who’d let him down. At least with Newt he knew he was loved, cherished and protected. Seraphina would only try to tear his baby from his arms and sequester it in some orphanage so Percival could get back to work.

“They came closer than usual today. I think they realised it wasn’t Grindelwald’s fanatics that spirited you away,” Newt countered, his hands never stopped moving. “If they get any closer I will make sure they never get near you again. Or anyone else for that matter.”

“I know,” Percival turned in Newt’s arms and pressed a kiss to the other’s lips. “And I know you’d set the nundu on them before you let them get near me.”

“I’d do so much worse,” Newt looked unabashed at admitting that.

“And that’s why I love you,” Percival had to lean forward to steal another kiss, his swollen belly firmly in the way. Part of him missed being able to press close to Newt, to wrap his arms around a slender waist, curl a hand up to press against his back and encourage him closer. Now, in his condition that was all but impossible. As much as he protested and tried to do things around the house it was difficult. His back ached, he feet swelled, naps had become a very regular feature of his days.

Without much fuss he let Newt guide him to their sinfully soft sofa and sunk into it with a relieved groan. It was such a relief to be off his feet that he even let Newt pull him around until his back was propped up against the armrest while his feet were in Newt’s lap. Percival couldn’t hold back to moan at the first firm pass of a thumb over the arch of his sole. It became a steady stream of groans as Newt worked over both his feet until one hand stopped touching him.

“I got you something,” Newt reached to tug something from around his neck. A pendant glinted in the low light and Percival reached for it. Once in his palm he looked at it and gasped in surprise.

“This was in the evidence locker,” he said and looked up at Newt with wet eyes. Pregnancy hadn’t done him any favours in terms of emotional volatility. Some days he marvelled at how Newt put up with his wildly fluctuating moods that ranged from sobbing over seeing a baby mooncalf to seething rage because his hot chocolate was too warm.

“I told you you’d get it back,” Newt replied and returned to rubbing his feet and calves. The pendant in Percival’s hand vanished into his closed fist.

“Thank you,” he said. Newt simply smiled at him.

“You’ll have to thank Swoop, Pickett and the Niffler, without them it would have been a lot more difficult.”

After a moment Percival slipped the chain of the necklace over his head. The Deathly Hallows pendant sat comfortably over his heart and Newt’s eyes darkened with appreciation.


	2. Dark Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another anon prompt: I'm intrigued (inwardly squeeing with joy) by your Dark!Newt and Pregnant!Graves, if you have the time, could you write a little more on whats going on/what led up to that scene?

The clock ticked too loud and too slow for Percival’s liking. He was grouchy and he’d only just woken up (again) after 10am. There were vague memories of Newt pressing a kiss to his temple and whispering sweet nothings into his hair before he left. It was the big day and Percival was both relieved and terrified. Finally Grindelwald was going to be taken out of the picture solely for his benefit. Newt had promised him that whatever made Percival happy and safe was going to happen.

The first time Percival hadn’t believed him. He hadn’t believed anyone, the aurors who filed past his bed with muttered apologies while not looking him in the eye. Seraphina had been by and told him his job was still his and he had the department’s confidence behind him. The healers who told him that all was well. While Grindelwald’s spell had taken his seed hadn’t. It didn’t explain why Percival still felt sick each morning, why his stomach cramped at times as though there was something foreign in there. There were hushed voices about phantom pregnancies but nobody dared tell him to his face that what he was going through was all psychological. Newt had tried, he’d been the first to sit down next to him, look him in the eyes and tell him that he’d seen similar things in his creatures. Percival had scoffed and turned away from the man. It didn’t seem to achieve much as rather than take it as the insult it was meant to be, Newt started to talk about Grindelwald. It almost spurred Percival into a full blown panic and Newt sat and watched him try to get his breathing under control.

“You can’t even bear to hear his name, can you?” he’d asked when Percival had steadied himself and moved to a less sweat soaked part of the bed. The glare Percival sent him didn’t seem to put him off though.

“I could help. Your happiness would be paramount and nothing would be refused.”

“And if I wanted him dead?” Percival shot back with a sneer.

“When you’re ready to admit that you really do, then I’ll make arrangements,” Newt replied without batting an eyelash. It made Percival gawp at the casual ease with which the other promised him murder.

“You do realise I could have you arrested for saying such a thing?” Percival asked.

“Who would they believe? A highly traumatised man with a sudden lust for revenge? Or the New York hero who helped capture the very man at the centre of this murderous plot?” Newt’s smile was anything but kind and Percival swallowed thickly. The man had a point, nobody would believe him. Without saying any more Newt got up and left after a few silent minutes.

It shouldn’t have been such a surprise when Newt returned to Percival’s bedside a few days later. The only person who had been back for a second visit until then had been Seraphina and even she had only been by to discuss MACUSA and job related issues. Newt made himself at home in the visitor’s chair and offered Percival a pastry from a bag.

“Fresh from this morning, I think you’ll enjoy it,” Newt suggested.

“The healers said I shouldn’t have anything other than their pre-planned meals just yet, my stomach isn’t up for it,” Percival replied and pushed the bag away ruefully. The bag was pushed back towards his stomach.

“The healers want you back in fighting shape and think the phantom pregnancy cravings you’ve had can be cured by deprivation, they know nothing. So have a pastry and enjoy it. I promise they’re not poisoned,” Newt proved this by taking one of the pastries and taking a giant bite out of it. After a moment’s hesitation Percival took the other pastry and took a small bite. It was bliss. The sugar, the softness of the pastry as it all but melted in his mouth. He couldn’t help the small moan.

“How do you know about the cravings anyway?” he asked half way through his pastry.

“I also know that Picquery isn’t over the moon with your condition and is looking at ways to, if not reverse the spell then at least force a sterilisation,” Newt countered. It made Percival’s face fall. As much as he’d loathed what Grindelwald had planned for him, the idea of having a family somehow warmed his heart. The fact that Seraphina wanted to take that away from him hurt. Somehow the rest of the pastry didn’t taste as sweet and he dropped the remainder back into the back as his hand rested on his flat stomach.

Newt’s visits were every few days. Usually he smuggled in some kind of food that Percival shouldn’t have been eating and their little secret warmed something in Percival. Their conversations often turned personal, Newt regaling him with stories that showed more of his character than Percival thought the man realised. The ruthless efficiency that Newt demonstrated in his pursuit of creatures was admirable. Even more so was his determination and dedication to the protection of those he held close to his heart.

It contrasted so deeply with Seraphina’s clinically detached visits. She spoke only of his duty, his return to his post and what was expected of him. When she brought up the idea of sterilisation was the day Percival made up his mind.

“Can you get me out of here?” he asked Newt as soon as the man sat down.

“Sure, where will you go?” the ease of Newt’s reply stunned him. He’d expected some resistance, had thought up of arguments and ways to cajole the man into helping him. So the question surprised him and belatedly he realised he didn’t have a reply. To leave MACUSA’s healers against advice was considered an internal crime. The healers were there to get people back to their jobs as quickly as possible. To defy them was mutiny. It shouldn’t have sent a thrill up Percival’s spine but the idea of doing something against the strict rules held a certain appeal. It was time he lived for himself.

“Be ready at 1:34 in the morning. We don’t have time to waste. Picquery wants the procedure done by the end of the week,” Newt told him and then began prattling on about some creature or other. It made Percival think he had imagined it all but the parting “see you soon” was so out of character for Newt that he knew he hadn’t dreamt it.

The lights at the nurses’ station dimmed at 1:30 after the final ward rounds were done until 3:00. Percival shifted in his bed, his worldly possessions wrapped in a spare pillowcase by his feet. Exactly four minutes later there was a tap on his window. Quietly he got out of bed and baulked when a swooping evil dove into the room. There was a note attached to its tail.

_Hold higher up his tail, he’s immune to the wards so you won’t trip them either on your way out._

There was no signature but nobody else in their right mind would use a swooping evil to mount a highly unsanctioned rescue mission, it had to be Newt. As instructed Percival gripped the tail firmly and held back his surprised grunt when the creature dove out of the window. He felt the tingle of wards as he passed through them but none of them were set off.

With nowhere to go that MACUSA wouldn’t find him, Percival found himself at Newt’s mercy. It should have grated on his nerves but when the swooping evil curled into a cocoon that landed in Newt’s hand while Percival stumbled on his feet into Newt’s chest it didn’t seem to matter. Newt showed him into his case and returned to the world to apparate them to safety.

Life was cosy, Percival was given a suite in the mansion Newt seemed to have acquired - it wasn’t his childhood home in England, they were still on American soil but Percival found he didn’t much care. The newspapers were abuzz with his disappearance and the rise in activity from Grindelwald’s fanatics. The two events were being linked and when Percival asked Newt about it he was only given a small laugh.

“It’s amazing how people see what they want to, isn’t it?” was all he replied. Percival cast him an assessing look, reconsidering his opinion of Newt. The man was competent and sly, no doubt about that. But perhaps he wielded more power than Percival had been lead to believe.

Falling into a shared bed had been too easy. One too many nightmares for Percival that ended with him sitting in the large kitchen with a cup of tea while Newt stumbled in, covered in muck from his creatures. The nocturnal ones required feeding at strange hours and Newt didn’t trust anybody else with his beasts.

The late night chats from the opposite ends of the table became soft laughter and shoulders pressed together as they sat side by side. They still couldn’t agree who initiated the first kiss but they were both red faced at the fact that it ended with Newt falling off his stool when Percival leaned in too close.

Nightmare became less prominent in Percival’s life as he was introduced to Newt’s creatures and he began to help out with the feeds. There was a relaxing rhythm in the care for the creature. Until one morning he took one whiff of the nundu’s breakfast and retched. A second sniff had him doubling over and heaving his breakfast onto the shed’s floor. Newt didn’t say anything, simply took the offending meat away and quietly checking with a spell that it hadn’t gone off. Satisfied he cast a charm to keep its smell away from Percival.

Realisation was slow to dawn on Percival. He was ashamed to admit it took him a few days and more bouts of random sickness until everything clicked. His first instinct was to rush to Newt who stoked his hair and reassured him that everything was okay.

“What if he finds out?” Percival whispered to Newt in the darkness of their bedroom. Their hands were linked over his stomach.

“My offer from our first chat still stands,” Newt reminded him and Percival fell silent. They drifted off to sleep without anything else being said.

It took Percival a few months of fretting, of renewed nightmares until he approached Newt. His stomach was just starting to show a slight bump which Newt adored kissing and lavishing with attention. Altogether Newt had been a paragon of support. He rubbed Percival’s back through the morning sickness, went out of his way to bring home everything Percival craved and silently bore the mood swings. Most of the time it was just cuddling Percival through sudden bouts of tears but a few times he simply stood up and walked out of the room when Percival’s mood turned so sour that Percival felt like throwing things. He always apologised after and Newt pulled him close in absolution.

“I think I want him gone,” Percival said over breakfast one morning. Newt studied his face silently for a beat.

“Anything else?” he asked eventually.

“He took so much from me, I can’t get it all back. He took my life, my possessions, my job. I just want peace,” Percival replied. Newt nodded.

“I think I can do that,” he said with a flicker of a smile. The next morning Percival woke alone in bed with a promise that Newt would be back a little after dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts welcome over on tumblr - @ladyoftheshrimp


End file.
